Elvenpath
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Una entidad arcaica y poderosa decide poner sus manos sobre el niño que vivió, incluso antes de que Dumbledore entrara en escena despues de la fatidica noche. ¿Que será del mundo mágico? Harry-Elfo
1. Chapter 1

**P**or un breve instante, un mísero segundo en el espacio y tiempo, el mundo se detuvo; contuvo su aliento ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él hombre que se hacía llamar Voldemort había sucumbido ante el poder de una madre desesperada, desapareciendo entre las sombras, retorciéndose y gimiendo su inmenso sufrimiento en un vano intento por hacerlo desaparecer.

La casa, tan radiante de vida horas atrás, guardaba un silencio tétrico, innatural, sin vida. El viento no resoplaba en las afueras, la casa no crujía a pesar del cambio en la temperatura, y los pechos, no se alzaban en un intento por conseguir más oxigeno, ni siquiera el del pequeño cuya madre dio su vida por proteger.

Tres cuerpos yacían inmóviles en el lugar, carentes de vida o signo alguno que dijera lo contrario, todos ignorantes de la presencia magistral y siniestra que emergía de entre las tablas que supuraban un líquido viscoso y espeso, una materia que lentamente emergía de la nada, creando una pequeña circunferencia a pocos metros de la lamentable escena.

Tal sustancia, burbujeaba, como si estuviera hirviendo. Incrementando su ritmo con cada milésima transcurrida, creando una inmunda y olorosa sustancia, que daba paso a un ser etéreo, una manifestación de la voluntad del planeta, un ser que lentamente emergía desde el centro de la circunferencia envuelto de pies a cabeza, al final, una vez finalizó la transición, todo sonido se detuvo, todo olor se disipó a la vez que el liquido desaparecía, todo, menos la criatura.

Su cabello, tan largo que rozaba el suelo, brillaba aún en la oscuridad, resplandeciendo de dorado a pesar de que ya no había luz que reflejar, sus ojos, cubiertos por largas y delicadas pestañas, eran verdes, tan puros como la hoja más fresca en primavera, su piel, de un rebosante color rosado melocotón, parecía suave, ligeramente cubierta con diminutos y delicados cabellos.

Sus pechos, finamente redondeados, con una aureola rosada y pequeña que contrastaban enormemente con lo café de su erecto pezón, su estómago, carente de ombligo señalaba su estatus como no nacido, su pubis, cubierto de un delicado cabello dorado que ligeramente cubría su intimidad.

Todo esto resaltaba a la vista, todo pulcro, perfecto, incomparable.

Pero nada resaltaba más qué lo alargado de sus orejas, que se movían de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de un sonido, una señal de que su presencia aún seguía siendo secreta.

Un elfo alto, un ser de gran poder que en algún momento abandonó la tierra junto a sus camaradas al ver la víspera de la edad del hombre, una criatura de leyenda, cuyos rezagados permanecieron en la tierra, convirtiéndose en esclavos de los humanos, degradándose y perdiendo la gloriosa figura que en tiempos antiguos portaron.

La hermosa criatura se movilizó en dirección de la cuna, observando con un ligero atisbo de tristeza tal escena, embelezada por la fría crueldad de la misma. Ignorando el sonido que ahora inundaba el lugar, revelando la llegada de dos más.

Una vez el espectáculo finalizó, otro elfo, este con la piel manchada de un púrpura oscuro, con ligeras marcas de verde dividiendo su piel, cabello azul tormenta, en conjunto con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Galadriel, Hermana mía, sabes lo que has hecho?" Comentó en voz baja la entidad, señalándole al elfo restante, otra hembra, que mantuviera su compostura ante la obvia traición a su código eterno.

"¡Hermana Silvalin, no fue mi intención el reingresar al plano humano, pero Gaia me implora por la vida de este mortal, y no puedo hacerme la vista gorda a sus peticiones!" Agregó serena la del largo cabello dorado, acariciando con delicadeza casi temor, la frente del pequeño ante ella.

La tercera y más pequeña de las presentes, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos tan rojos como el rubí, espetó su opinión. "Calla, hermana Galadriel, no hagas más profunda la fosa en la que tú misma te arrojaste, has roto la simbiosis que teníamos con Gaia por la vulgar vida de un mortal, eso es un pecado inexcusable, incluso peor que aquellos que decidieron quedarse en este inmundo lugar."

La de piel oscura alzó su mano, evitando cualquier respuesta por parte de la acusada, "Guarda silencio, hermana Iowa, si bien el pecado de esta niña es extraordinario, tendrías que estar ciega, sorda y entumida para no sentir el llanto de nuestra madre en este mundo."

La morena guardó silencio, no quería confesar que era tal sensación la que le tenía de pésimo humor, nunca en su vida eterna había escuchado un llanto más lamentable que el que resonaba en esta habitación.

La de piel oscura miró a la supuesta traidora, que miraba embelezada el cuerpo diminuto de un humano, "Sabes bien que está prohibido el que interactuemos con los miembros de su raza, no después de las guerras de antaño."

Iowa continuó, "Además de que es imposible que cumplas tu deseo de maternidad sobre el niño, no cuando el alma de su madre fue cercenada con tal de protegerlo de todo mal, su sacrificio es incomparable. Nunca podrás igualarlo."

La de largo cabello rubio dejó de acariciar al pequeño, sabía que no podía renunciar a su inmortalidad, no cuando estaba atada firmemente en las manos de Gaia, y no cuando el amor de una madre intentaba alejarle con tal de proteger a su pequeño de lo que ella percibía era una gran amenaza.

Analizó su mano, notando las graves quemaduras que rápidamente desaparecían gracias a su factor curativo, "Aún queda una forma de poder criar a esta criatura, aún cuando está, amerite un gran sacrificio de mi parte."

Iowa de inmediato refutó, "Esta prohibido traer a los humanos al flujo de magia, Gaia no sobreviviría tal contaminación."

Silvalin supo de inmediato que es lo que se deseaba lograr, "¿Es esto lo que Gaia te implora? Este niño dejará de ser humano si cruzamos esa línea."

La rubia continuó, "Aún si no interviniera, el destino me dice que el futuro de este niño esta lleno de amargura y sufrimiento, que su fracaso como ser humano llevará a Gaia a su completa destrucción centurias luego de su perecimiento."

"¡Blasfemia! Gaia jamás caería por la influencia de un ser humano, su poder es infinito, nos penetra y alimenta, nos enseña y guía por el buen camino, uno que los humanos rechazaron hace mucho tiempo al renegar su vinculo con la madre tierra." Agregó Iowa.

"No dudes de la voluntad de Gaia, mucho menos caigas en el mismo camino que llevó a los humanos lejos de la madre tierra, todas podemos sentir la plegaria de nuestra madre por la vida del niño. Ignorar sus pedidos es un error que no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer, debemos llevar el niño al nexo." Declaró Galadriel, mientras intentaba tomar al pequeño, solo para ser expelida con violencia por el vínculo de sangre de su madre.

Iowa acudió de inmediato en ayuda de su hermana caída, mientras la de piel oscura examinaba más a fondo al pequeño, completamente sumergida en comunión con el flujo de la magia.

"Te advertí que es una mala idea el llevar a un humano al nexo, incluso Gaia no puede luchar en contra de los deseos de una madre, el niño debe quedarse en este plano, y el tiempo permitido para nosotras se acorta con cada segundo transcurrido. ¡Debemos marcharnos!" Comentó Iowa mientras lentamente ayudaba a incorporarse a su obstinada hermana.

Silvalin finalmente dijo, "Iowa habla con la verdad, el niño no puede entrar en el nexo, no mientras posea un lazo que lo une a la entidad culpable de toda esta maldad, está… presencia; Por muy pequeña que sea en comparación con la inmensidad de Gaia, no hará más que envenenar a nuestra madre."

Extrañamente Iowa agregó, "Su cuerpo está maldito con la magia de esta criatura maligna, pero su alma, su alma sigue incorruptible, pura e improfanable, la voluntad de nuestra madre es que separemos su alma de su cuerpo."

Galadriel se interpuso, "Pero eso acabará con su ciclo vital, no podemos permitirlo, mucho menos ser las causales de su deceso, es una criatura que apenas comienza su camino en la vida."

"Entonces debemos encerrar su cuerpo mortal en diamante vivo, llevarnos su alma y dejar que su cuerpo permanezca intacto de cualquier mal posible, al menos hasta que el tiempo en que deba regresar sea señalado. ¡Iowa, Galadriel! prepárense… tenemos que concentrarnos lo más que podamos para crear un diamante vivo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que conserve su cuerpo en éxtasis, que le permita crecer, que lo nutra, tal como lo haría el vientre de una madre."

"De acuerdo hermana." Dijeron las criaturas, formando una triada alrededor de la cuna del pequeño, que aún seguía paralizado en el tiempo.

No les llevó mucho, y Galadriel partió del lugar con el alma de un niño en sus brazos, sus hermanas no muy lejos de ella.

Con un simple sopló del viento, los cuatro se dispersaron en el aire, ignorando atrás el cuerpo cubierto de diamante.

Una hora después, Sirius Black ingresó a Godric Hollow, solo para perder su corazón ante la vista que estaba ante él, Su hermano en todo menos sangre, estaba muerto en las puertas de la casa, su esposa y buena amiga, yacía en las cercanías de los restos de lo que en algún momento fue una cuna.

Y Harry, ¡oh el pequeño Harry! estaba atrapado dentro de un enorme cristal que por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba desvanecer. Fue así como Hagrid se encontró al hombre, de rodillas junto al cuerpo de un pequeño que hace tan solo unos meses cargó en sus manos, fue así que Dumbledore dedujo que el elegido había perecido en la lucha contra Voldemort.

Fue así que el hombre protegió a Neville de todo peligro, el como Sirius fue ingresado en el departamento psiquiátrico de Saint Mungos, y como Bellatrix, su marido y cuñado, cayeron ante el poder de la orden del fénix. En su obstinado intento por ingresar a la residencia Longbottom.

Todos ignorantes de que en otro nivel de existencia, residía el alma de un pequeño niño, rodeado por completo por seres que hace mucho, abandonaron esta tierra.

Forjando y educando a quien todas ellas percibían, sería el portador de la voluntad de Gaia en la raza humana, preparándolo para poder soportar tal carga sobre sus hombros, y si es posible, mucho más.

**Continuará… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A**lbus Dumbledore no podía hacer más que observar el enorme diamante que ahora cubría el cuerpo inerte del joven Potter, el chico estaba desnudo, su cuerpo paralizado por lo que aparentaba ser el resto de la eternidad en un mineral que nadie, ni siquiera el ministerio y sus innombrables, había sido capaz de identificar, o tan siquiera mover.

Es por eso que el cuerpo del chico descansaba eternamente en las inmediaciones de Godric Hollow, en el último lugar donde quizás conoció la verdadera dicha al lado de sus padres, aún cuando fue por un corto período de tiempo.

Habían pasado años desde aquella trágica noche, esa en la que la peor pesadilla del mundo mágico simplemente desapareció sin explicación alguna, ¿Quizás algún ritual involucrando a la pobre criatura ante él, salió terriblemente mal? No era tan descabellado como para descartarlo, Tom, o en lo que en algún tiempo fue Tom Riddle, era lo suficientemente inteligente y sagaz como para conseguir entre sus ataques a familias purasangre, algún tomo olvidado de la magia de antaño.

Suspiró, observando atentamente al pequeño encerrado dentro del cristal, hoy era el aniversario de la noche en que su vida llegó a un lamentable final. El onceavo para ser más exacto.

Y él estaba visitándole aquí, solo para recuperar un poco de la cordura que lentamente párese escaparse de sus manos con el pasar de los años.

Neville Longbottom era un niño sano, jovial, y sencillo, sus notas no eran perfectas, aunque resaltaba magistralmente en botánica, su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley por otra parte, parecía ser el ancla que mantenía honesto al chico, garantizándole de vez en cuando algún momento de relajación de su rutina.

Todo parecía ser normal en apariencia, pero en realidad sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que dicha amistad se pondría a prueba, y que el chico, que quizás gozaba con todo lo que un niño afortunado podría desear, dicho sea, una familia amorosa, amigos y reconocimiento, entre una multitud de otras cosas; muy posiblemente terminaría perdiéndolo todo, incluso su cordura.

La presión del mundo sobre tus hombros no es una carga que cualquiera puede llevar, y él temía que el joven Neville, a pesar de ser el único profetizado con vida para cumplir con la labor, simplemente no sobreviviría las duras metas que se le avecinaban en el incierto futuro.

El joven según su opinión, no estaba preparado para la crueldad de la batalla, la desesperación e irracionalidad de la guerra, no conocía la vida difícil, al estar resguardado por sus padres, simplemente no era el niño maleable que él personalmente debería guiar.

De sus decisiones depende el destino del mundo mágico, de su experiencia, de sus hazañas, ¿Por lo que, qué mejor candidato para guiar al siguiente líder del mundo, que él? Pero los padres eran obstinados, no comprendían las dificultades que les aguardaban en el futuro, y por ende, jamás permitieron que el chico sea correctamente indoctrinado.

Por lo que Neville Longbottom, creció como un niño normal, con estandartes normales, metas normales, y por sobretodo, habilidades remarcables, pero no las suficientes como para ser el siguiente líder del mundo mágico.

Mucho menos un igual para Tom.

Miró al pequeño encerrado en el cristal, preguntándose a sí mismo. "¿Habrías sido diferente, de haber sido el encargado de sobrellevar esta enorme carga, Harry?" Suspiró, era tonto esperar una respuesta por parte de un cadáver muy bien conservado, pero todo hombre tenía derecho a soñar, a desear que alguien más apareciera con tal de relevar los pesos y las responsabilidades que colmaban su vivir diario.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado, nadie había vivido lo mismo que él, y esperaba que nadie más tuviese que pasar por el mismo martirio.

Observó al pequeño ante él un poco más, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y transportarse de vuelta a su oficina en la más prestigiosa escuela de brujas y hechicería en todo el reino unido.

Entró con un paso calmo, alzando solo la vista para sonreírle afablemente a su familiar, que lamentablemente no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones al estar cerca su fecha final, no que le preocupare, pero era al menos un consuelo saber que hasta el final de sus días, una constante se mantendría en su vida, y eso es su siempre fiel fénix.

Se sentó en su enorme escritorio, recubierto con un sin número de oficios y papeles, tanto burocráticos, como administrativos; suspiró ante la cantidad de trabajo que le quedaba por delante, ¿Quizás debería beber una poción de pimienta con tal de mantenerse despierto una buena porción de la noche? No, a su edad no era recomendable sobre-esforzarse de esa manera, podrá parecer sano, pero al igual que todo anciano, su cuerpo tiene un limite de cuanto estrés y trabajo podría exigírsele a diario, uno que no se podía dar el lujo de romper, por más tentador que fuese.

Se inclinó sobre el espaldar de la silla, disfrutando el sin número de hechizos que garantizaban su completo confort en esta silla en particular, necesitaba pensar que fue lo que ocurrió está noche en especifico.

Estaba seguro de que un Troll había entrado en las inmediaciones de la escuela, había suficiente evidencia física, (Y visual, gracias a los informes que los cuadros y fantasmas le garantizaban.) Cómo para descartar tales noticias como falsas, o una simple broma por parte del cuerpo estudiantil. (Más específicamente, dos estudiantes en particular.)

De hecho, descartaba que todo esto haya sido una vulgar broma, los gemelos eran incontrolables, eso debía admitirlo, pero jamás crueles cómo para lastimar de forma adrede o accidental a una pequeña niña.

Abrió los ojos en dirección del archivo personal de dicha victima, encontrando que la joven contaba apenas con doce años, de procedencia Muggle, excelentes calificaciones, conducta ejemplar, asistencia perfecta, líder en todas sus clases, (A excepción de pociones.) El ejemplo perfecto de como Albus desearía que todos sus alumnos se desempeñaren en la institución.

Con un hambre de conocimiento insaciable y claro, una fuerte e incontrolable ansiedad por satisfacer los requerimientos de los superiores y sus leyes.

Hermione Granger, es el nombre de la pobre pequeña que ahora se encontraba recluida en el ala médica del castillo. Con severas contusiones, heridas y laceraciones en su pequeño cuerpo, además de un grave caso de trauma emocional que quizás le marcaría de por vida.

Pero por supuesto, lo más extraño en el cuerpo de la jovencita, era la marca en su piel, o mejor dicho, el tatuaje que ahora portaba en su pecho. Justo por encima de su corazón, se encontraba un complejo, y en su opinión innecesario tatuaje que comprendía de una formula incongruente de runas y garabatos ilegibles que no cumplían un patrón o función en específico.

Simplemente era una mancha que aparentaba ser un complicado pentagrama.

Estos Muggles, ¿Quizás creyeron que eso protegería a la pequeña de cualquier mal que enfrentaría en este mundo? ¿Tal vez fueron victimas de la histeria, y cayeron en la charlatanería de algún farsante que les prometió un protector garantizado para su pequeña? No lo sabía, solo estaba conjeturando, presumiendo quizás, solo sabía que la pobre jovenzuela había sido marcada permanentemente por sus padres sin recibir un verdadero beneficio de lo que podía asegurar, fue un muy doloroso procedimiento.

Cómo casi todo en la cultura Muggle, ahora que se pone a pensarlo bien.

Suspiró, depositando el archivo sobre la superficie de su escritorio, por más horrible que suene dicho ataque, la junta de gobernadores, el ministerio y la gran mayoría de los padres que invierten en la escuela, no encontraran necesario intervenir en la misma solo porque una joven descendiente de Muggles haya salido lastimada.

Una verdad cruel, pero sigue siendo parte de la verdad, la cual era que a muchos no les interesa el bienestar de las brujas provenientes del mundo de los no mágicos.

De hecho, con suerte, si la chica no salía demasiado marcada físicamente de este accidente, podrá conseguir un buen marido que la mantenga feliz en un hogar calido y acogedor, cuidando de sus pequeños como toda buena mujer.

Claro una vez haya alcanzado la edad requerida para ello, por supuesto.

Fawks liberó un pequeño quejido desde su percha antes de arder en llamas en lo que serían sus últimos momentos de vida. Albus sonrió, ya era hora de que su buen amigo tuviera un poco de descanso de tan lamentable faceta.

Se alzó lentamente y procedió en dirección de su amigo con tal de darle una mano familiar en su renacimiento, además de claro, colectar los valiosos restos que su vida pasada dejó tras de sí.

--

"¡Eru!" Una voz cantarina, casi celestial llamaba a los vientos, buscando a su ya no tan pequeño hijo en medio del inmenso mundo de Eldamar, estaba nerviosa, hacía mucho que su pequeño Eru, nombre que le otorgó una vez lo arrastró al mundo elfico, (El cual significaba 'Él único', debido a su condición especial.) se estaba volviendo con el pasar de las centurias, cada vez más indomable.

Su largo cabello rubio danzaba con la brisa que resoplaba juguetona en medio del bosque verde, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras ella afinaba sus instintos y sentidos con tal de atrapar a su travieso retoño.

Sonrió, olfateando su esencia a unos quince kilómetros de distancia, su aroma portaba una fragancia a lodo y humedad, probablemente estaba jugueteando en otro de los incontables lagos que agraciaban el inmenso bosque. Procedió a caminar, sus pasos apenas tocando el suelo, sus caderas moviéndose con un ligero vaivén, su peso y su agilidad siendo las suficientes como para moverse sobre hojas secas sin siquiera fracturar una pequeña porción de ellas.

Galadriel estaba contemplativa, Eldamar es una dimensión donde el tiempo y el espacio transcurren de forma distinta a la tierra, comprendía gracias a los informes de Iowa, que en el planeta apenas habían transcurrido once años, cuando aquí, en su hogar han transcurrido dos milenios.

Los suficientes como para que Eru se convirtiera para la sorpresa de todos, en uno de los más poderosos adeptos. Dicho sea, aquellos que pueden comunicarse con la madre Gaia y emplear sus dones.

Su uso de la magia era incomparable, casi lo suficiente para que en treinta milenios sea considerado candidato para el circulo de aprendices del templo de la luna y el sol. Un honor que a ella no se le fue otorgado hasta que cumplió sus cuarenta milenios.

Lo más curioso es que Eru, quien ahora podía ver estaba efectivamente jugando con algunos de los adeptos que solían acompañarle en sus desventuras por el bosque. Parecía más interesado en el mundo de Eldamar, que en su mundo de origen, y no lo culpaba por ello, pero a decir verdad, no podía seguir evadiendo su responsabilidad por más tiempo.

De hecho, ya no más, ahora que finalmente intervino en uno de los múltiples eventos que acontecieron en el plano humano.

"¡Eru!" Galadriel llamó de nuevo a su nombre con una paciencia infinita solo adquirida luego de milenios de práctica. Los jóvenes se detuvieron en el acto, siempre sonriendo, antes de salir todos del agua y emerger tal y como Gaia los trajo al mundo.

Todos eran hermosos, de eso no había duda, de hecho no existía ser horrible mientras estuviera del lado luminoso, no importa su forma o la apariencia que escoja, mientras no cedan al atractivo de la verdadera maldad, siempre serian considerados hermosos ante los ojos de su pueblo.

Y para ella, el más hermoso de todos era el pequeño Eru, su cuerpo estaba humedecido por el agua, su cabello tan largo como el suyo propio, (a diferencia de que su coloración era negra,) este se aferraba a su anatomía de forma pecaminosa, resaltando lo rosado de su piel. Sus orejas se movían de un lugar a otro en picardía, buscando quizás alguna corriente de viento con la cual pueda escapar con el empleo de sus habilidades.

Sus ojos, que estaban cubiertos por un verde jade de gran intensidad, le miraban directamente, retándole a capturarle, a seguir jugando el juego que por más de dos años han estado realizando.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo de seguir jugando con su pequeño, no cuando una de sus travesuras finalmente marcó el inicio de lo que ella consideraba era el fin de la mejor época en su etérea vida. Él chico había marcado a su primer eslabón en el mundo humano, y el consejo de superiores, deseaba establecer un límite sobre las capacidades del chico.

No deseaban que el joven sin desearlo creara un harem de jovencitas que le sirvieran de ancla para sobrevivir en el mundo humano.

"Mi pequeño, es hora de que el juego termine, las sacerdotisas requieren de tu presencia." Comentó ella mientras procedía a partir en dirección del templo más alto y prestigioso, dándole a entender que tan grave era la situación. Dicho joven, suspiró, comprendiendo que realmente ya no tenía otra opción, se despidió de sus hermanos y hermanas, y procedió a perseguir a su madre con tal de comenzar su ardua misión.

Observó a su madre moverse con finura entre la inmensidad de los árboles del bosque verde, no pudo evitar observar que en su trasero, aún se encontraba alojada una pequeña marca que él mismo ocasionó al ser un malcriado en sus primeros años de vida. Sonrió en melancolía, hoy en día se arrepiente de haber marcado el cuerpo de la hermosa Galadriel, aquella que bajo los mandatos de Gaia, le había rescatado de lo que él consideraba, hubiera sido el peor castigo que un ser vivo pudiera haber sufrido jamás.

Los orbes de Ilúvatar, reliquias de un pasado muy lejano, le habían servido para descubrir que tan distinta pudo haber sido su vida en una cantidad de universos distintos.

En algunos era el salvador de la tierra, en otros, un chico desesperado por una vida normal, solamente dispuesto a hacer el trabajo pero a jamás crear una diferencia, en otras era un ladrón, un asesino, un psicópata, y el peor adepto al lado oscuro que jamás haya pisado el terreno de la madre tierra.

En algunos otros era un amante fogoso, terror y fuente de deseo en hombres y mujeres, curioso que en alguno de los mundos solo sentía atracción hacía los miembros de su mismo sexo.

Curioso en realidad, ya que de tales relaciones solo emergería placer, nunca prole, qué es, si mal no recuerda, la verdadera función y finalidad del acto de la procreación.

A pesar de que los elfos no pueden tener hijos al ser inmortales, (De hecho él es el único recién llegado gracias a su situación.) No son desconocidos al coito, practicándolo con suficiente frecuencia entre personas de confianza.

Iowa, su hermana superior y tutora en la espada y el arco, tendía a ser su más ferviente amante cuando la situación lo amerita.

Y muchas otras hermanas en la comarca, todas a decir verdad, a excepción de Galadriel, quien era su tutora y por supuesto, madre. No que no hubiera atracción, porque ambos sabían que la hay, y el contoneo de su cintura al caminar frente a él, le indican que ella esta haciendo todo lo posible por parecerle atractiva, sin incitar a nada más.

Silvalin por otra parte, siendo su maestra en el uso de la magia al ser un adepto, (dicho sea, aquel que puede usar el poder de Gaia.) tendía a ser la que menos requería sus servicios, al tener ella ya una buena porción de amantes.

Suspiró, realmente extrañaría todo esto.

Galadriel parecía comprender la razón de su silente pesar, por lo que disminuyó el paso para que ambos pudieran caminar lado a lado, justo como un par de amantes, según las reglas de la sociedad.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, "¿Galadriel?"

Ella sonrió, "Podré ser tu madre en ideología, pero ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano los dos yaceríamos en un acto de pasión desenfrenada, pero no ahora, en estos momentos solo deseo asegurarme de liberar tu mente de todas las penas que colman tu ser."

Eru negó con el rostro, intentando ocultar su sonrisa, "Realmente no deseo marcharme de Eldamar, pero se que es mi labor el restaurar el equilibrio en el plano humano."

Galadriel por su parte sonrió, llevando una mano a su pecho desnudo con tal de calmar su rebelde corazón, ella también estaba dolida de verlo partir en una misión que probablemente lo apartaría para siempre de su lado. "Vivimos para cumplir los mandatos de Gaia, somos su voz, sus protectores y sus soldados, debemos hacer lo que es necesario para cuidar dicho balance, o la existencia del universo mismo perecerá ante nosotros."

Él chico asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras al estar completamente instruido en las costumbres de su pueblo. "Lo se, y llevo mi misión con orgullo y honra, pero no puedo evitar sentir que extrañaré todo esto, la paz, la comunión de los pueblos…"

"Y el sexo con gran parte de la población femenina, que superan treinta a uno a los miembros del sexo masculino." Su sonrisa era radiante, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba marcado por pequeños halos de luz que se filtraban entre el follaje superior, sus mejillas estaban entintadas de rosado, única prueba de su vergüenza ante el tema.

Él asintió, "No puedo negar que si lo extrañare, aunque si logro salirme con la mía, puedo ser un buen partido en el plano humano." La rubia llevó su mano directamente a si boca con tal de cubrir una escueta carcajada que emergía de ella, bien sabía a que se refería el chico cuando hablaba de ello.

De hecho, su vida sexual en otras dimensiones fue muy presenciada por la mayoría de la comarca.

Principalmente aquellas donde a pesar de lo terrible de la situación, seguían amándose incondicionalmente.

Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, Galadriel sabía que el chico estaría atado a varias jovencitas con tal de poder ingresar al plano humano, no que eso le molestara no, de hecho estaba envidiosa de ellas, ya que podrían tener un vástago suyo, algo que ninguna hembra de su especie podía ofrecerle.

No, su miedo no era ese, sino otro mucho más mortal. "He visto que finalmente has marcado a tu primer ancla en el mundo humano." Él joven, que a decir verdad era un poco más alto que ella, se detuvo de golpe por algunos segundos en sorpresa, antes de recobrar el paso con tal de estar a su lado. Su largo cabello negro danzando en el aire junto al suyo propio, de vez en cuando juntándose el uno al otro, al ellos no tener el valor para tomarse de las manos.

"En muchas de las dimensiones y posibilidades que vislumbré en los orbes, pude constatar que su vida siempre estuvo interconectada con la mía, en algunas era casi mi hermana o madre subrogada, en otras era mi amante, en algunas ella me pertenecía, en otras yo era su pertenencia, en muy pocas éramos enemigos o rivales, pero de una forma u otra, siempre estábamos al lado del otro, para bien o para mal. Me parece la decisión más apropiada el marcarla como mi primera ancla en el mundo humano."

La rubia asintió, comprendiendo en parte el lazo que existía entre esa pequeña y el joven que estaba a su lado. "En esta oportunidad nadie acudió a ayudarle cuando esa bestia entró en el baño, su cuerpo ya estaba roto y destrozado, su alma y corazón simplemente estaban por partir, cuando tu intervención aseguró un nuevo camino, un nuevo cuerpo y un mar de posibilidades."

Ambos continuaron caminando, disfrutando del cantar del viento antes de proseguir la charla, "Necesito que sean más fuertes y resistentes a un ser humano común, mi comunión con Gaia es suficiente como para reconfigurar su forma, a aquella que más me sea conveniente." Galadriel asintió, sospechando desde un principio que ese era el caso, al haber visto que él permitió que la chica sufriera semejante daño en primer lugar.

"No obstante, es probable que cada una de tus anclas desarrolle cualidades de nuestra raza, después de todo, tu poder es demasiado inmenso en estos momentos para entrar del todo en tu cuerpo infantil., cada ancla poseerá un cuarto de tu poder, añadiéndose al suyo propio."

Él del cabello negro sonrió, "un veinticinco por ciento para ser exactos, solo necesito dos anclas más, aparte de mi propio cuerpo para poder entrar de forma segura al plano humano." Galadriel se detuvo en el acto, sorprendida con el hecho de que Eru supiera ya por adelantado que debía limitar sus anclas a unas cuantas personas. "¿Cómo sabías que era más seguro anclarte a unos cuantos y no a un contingente de gran tamaño?" Su hijo subrogado se carcajeó en buena forma, antes de responder. "Madre, no soy tonto, se que si alguna de mis anclas llega a perecer, parte de mis poderes se ira con ella, y mi comunión con Gaia, la cual se es probable se encuentre sumamente débil en ese plano, será aún más difícil, mientras menos anclas, mayor poder de ataque y defensa, las posibilidades de sobrevivencia son mayores, y si bien atraeremos la atención, para el momento en que esté totalmente en comunión con mi cuerpo humano, nada en el mundo humano será capaz de ponerse en mi camino."

Ella negó con el rostro, "Para cuando eso ocurra mi joven aprendiz, tu cuerpo tendrá alrededor de veinte años mortales, eso es mucho tiempo para que seas indestructible, todo puede ocurrir en el camino, espero que no se te olvide que tu misión es de suma importancia, Gaia no podrá sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo la corrupción de la tecnología humana."

"Lo se, pero es difícil restaurar la armonía de la naturaleza en los humanos, cuando estos le han rechazado por las ventajas de su tecnología, me llevará mucho tiempo convencerlos, sin recurrir a la belicosidad." Comentó el moreno, la rubia le observó por algunos segundos antes de bajar el rostro, "Debo admitir que estoy temerosa del camino que debes tomar en el plano humano, las posibilidades de que caigas en batalla son demasiadas para mi gusto. No soportaría tener que verte perecer sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte."

Él finalmente decidió dar un paso adelante para con ella, tomándole de la mano y guiándola en dirección del templo, jamás liberando su apéndice en un acto de intimidad declarada en su cultura. "Prometo que no tendrás que ver mi perecer, de hecho, si llego a tener vástagos en el mundo humano, prometo que la primera niña tendrá el honor de portar tu nombre."

Ella sonrió satisfecha, antes de agregar, "Espero que Iowa nunca escuche eso, le enojaría demasiado saber que no escogiste su nombre para uno de tus futuros hijos." Él se carcajeó en conjunción con ella, ambos al menos apacibles en la inmensidad del bosque que les rodeaba.

El resto del camino fue transcurrido en silencio, solos los dos tomados de la mano, el uno con el otro.

--

**H**ermione estaba aterrada, mientras intentaba esconderse debajo de los lavamanos con la íngrima esperanza de que la enorme y apestosa criatura jamás le observase. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba perdida, gritó cuando la bestia arrojó un golpe con su pesada masa en su dirección, fallando por meros metros de aplastarla por completo.

Intentó gatear en dirección de las casetas, pero la criatura tenía otras ideas para con ella, le tomó del pie y de forma brutal y brusca la alzó por los aires, dislocando su pierna por la forma agresiva en que fue elevada.

Gritó en dolor y agonía, pero esto parecía enojar más al Troll, que enfadado le arrojó en dirección de los espejos del baño; impactó contra ellos cortándose en todo el cuerpo, su respiración estaba pesada y rápidamente estaba perdiendo las fuerzas. Supo en ese momento que estaba a punto de morir.

Las lágrimas emergieron en esta oportunidad, de forma silente de sus ojos, nadie vino a rescatarle, realmente era una indeseable en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Simplemente se había dado por vencida y esperaba su destino, el cual pudo ver que se acercaba rápidamente al ver que la bestia dirigía su cabeza en dirección de su apestosa boca con tal de dar el primer mordisco sobre su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor indescriptible, pero por más que esperó este jamás llegó, pero tampoco tenía el valor para abrirlos y descubrir que la bestia jugaba con ella, entregándole esperanzas de que había sido rescatada, solo para asesinarla en el momento en que realizara que fue una falsa alarma.

Pero un detalle en particular le estaba llamando la atención, no había sonido, no había olor, mucho menos sentía dolor. ¿Abría muerto quizás? Soltó un par de quejidos en agonía por la simple idea de que finalmente su vida había terminado. Para cuando una inmensa luz le cegó por completo. (Aún cuando tenía sus parpados cerrados.) Transcurrieron unos minutos y ella estaba finalmente convencida de que estaba muerta, al ver que estaba rodeada por una luz dorada, flotando desnuda (para su vergüenza,) en un vértice de lo que aparentaba ser energía.

Esperó a que alguien acudiera por ella, si mal no recuerda sería juzgada y luego enviada a donde pertenece, (esperando que su vida ameritara ir a los idilios en vez de a la condena eterna.) Fue entonces que escuchó una voz, obviamente masculina, cubrió su anatomía en vergüenza, ¿Qué acaso no pudieron ser más considerados y enviar a una chica para recibirle?

Después de un tiempo finalmente pudo ver quien se acercaba a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al hombre que se acercaba a ella, largo cabello oscuro, de apariencia sedosa, (El cual ya de por si le envidiaba al compararlo con el desastre que es su melena.) Piel rosada, ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo definido y más importante aún, completamente desnudo.

Intentó apartar su vista de lo que ella consideraba era el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya visto en su joven vida, (además de ser el primero que ve desnudo.) Consideró criminal el color de sus ojos, lo pura de su sonrisa, lo alargado de sus… ¿Orejas?

¿UN ELFO? Estaba siendo recibida en el otro mundo por un… ¿Elfo?

"No sabes cuanto me alegra conocerte finalmente, querida Hermione." La garganta se le cerró por completo al escuchar su voz, era tan dulce, tan masculina, tan deliciosamente atrayente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver las reacciones en su cuerpo, estaba completamente avergonzada de su conducta.

De seguro que por ello la enviaran al martirio eterno.

Él hombre sonrió, "No pienso enviarte a ningún lugar más que a donde perteneces, querida Hermione."

Ella le observó por algunos segundos, intentando mirarle nada más que a sus ojos, sus profundos, penetrantes y perfectos ojos.

Intentó hablar, pero de su garganta no emergían palabras de ninguna índole, de hecho, ahora que lo puede notar, no emergía sonido de ningún tipo. Esto le alarmó de inmediato, jamás en su vida tuvo una incapacidad para expresarse como ahora.

Ahora si se sentía verdaderamente vulnerable.

Él hombre le observó por un par de segundos más, antes de proseguir, "Vengo a hacerte una proposición pequeña Hermione, que sé, no podrás rechazar, veras, soy lo que ustedes llamarían, un emisario, un ser que viene a marcar el mundo para bien o para mal. Mis congéneres me han llamado Eru, 'el único,' en honor al Dios de los altos elfos del pasado…

Ilúvatar…

… No obstante, estoy seguro de que tú me conocerás por el nombre de Harry Potter."

Hermione abrió los ojos en incredulidad, recuerda ese nombre en particular, al ser considerado el mayor misterio del mundo mágico actual, ¿Qué le sucedió a Harry Potter? ¿Cómo para ser encerrado en un mineral que nadie en el mundo lograba identificar?

Intentó decir algo, pero recordó que no tenía el don del habla en este extraño mundo. No obstante, el hombre parecía entenderle sin necesidad de palabras. "La sustancia que me rodea es un diamante vivo, es una creación de la madre tierra, mejor conocida como Gaia, nutre mi cuerpo tal como lo haría el útero de una madre. Por lo que si, estoy vivo, a pesar de lo que las autoridades del mundo mágico hayan decidido declarar."

Ella cerró los ojos en completa decepción, ¿Qué tan incompetentes podrían ser los miembros del gobierno, como para no saber algo que aparentemente resultaba muy simple? La carcajada por parte del hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No es algo que se haya visto en el plano humano por al menos, cuatro milenios Hermione, todo diamante o cristal vivo, una vez ha cumplido su labor, termina por ser devorado o absorbido por aquel que se encuentra alojado en su interior. Y solo los Elfos, y me refiero a los de mi especie, no a los Elfos caseros, que a pesar del nombre no comparten nada con nosotros al haberse degenerado a tal grado, en fin, solo un Elfo en perfecta comunión con Gaia, puede crear un Diamante vivo. Por lo que tu gobierno, que niega la existencia de un ser superior al Homo Sapiens, desconoce por completo de nosotros y todo los que nos rodeó en algún momento."

Ella decidió creerle, después de todo, ¿Qué más opción tenía? Un par de incómodos minutos transcurrieron, antes de que él hombre volviera a mencionar algo.

"Regresando al tema de origen, vengo a ofrecerte un trato, veras, necesito un ancla que ate mi alma inmortal al plano humano, si bien mi cuerpo es capaz de lograr atarme a este plano, no es lo suficientemente poderoso para soportar mi poder en conjunción con el suyo propio. Es de hecho, imposible, por lo que me he dado a la tarea de conseguir tres anclas en el reino humano que me ayuden a mantenerme vivo y saludable."

Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que escuchaba, de hecho estaba reticente, era obvio que este hombre deseaba usarla para su propio beneficio.

Eru le interrumpió de inmediato, "Hermione, debo confesarte que tu inhabilidad para hablar se debe a que estas muerta, o mejor dicho, pronto lo estarás, lo que está ante mi no es más que una imagen de lo que es tu alma eterna antes de partir al otro mundo, en mi poder he decidido interceptarte justo antes de partir con tal de ofrecerte un trato, que es ser mi ancla, pero claro déjame explicarme con más claridad."

"Tu cuerpo será reconstruido, serás mucho más fuerte, hermosa, poderosa e inteligente de lo que eres ahora, tendrás parte de mis habilidades, pero dejaras de ser humana, a pesar de que poseas la apariencia de una. Tú, yo y mis otras anclas formaremos parte de la nueva raza de Elfos sobre la tierra, destinados a recuperar el balance destruido y olvidado entre Gaia y sus hijos. Sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que esto nos unirá de por vida, considéralo un acta de matrimonio que no puede ser rota de ninguna forma. Por supuesto, que estemos destinados a estar juntos, no implica que serás fiel a mi, o que tendrás que estar a mi lado. Aunque preferiría que si lo estuvieras, después de todo serás parte de mi, como yo lo seré de ti."

Si Hermione pudiera retroceder, lo hubiera hecho en este instante, era una niña por el amor a los cielos, ¿Cómo es que este hombre esperaba que ella aceptase una propuesta de esta índole? De hecho, la forma en que se acercó no le deja otra opción que aceptar, no era tonta, no quería morir, y lo que él ofrecía era atrayente, pero si escuchó bien, implicaba que tendría que compartirlo con otras dos personas.

Lo cual, si le preguntaban, no era justo en lo absoluto.

De hecho, no fue justo que muriera en primer lugar.

Él decidió responderle algunas dudas, "Descuida, no podré ingresar al plano humano por ahora, no hasta que tenga a mis tres anclas bien definidas. Y si, son dos mujeres más las que serán mis anclas, lo siento pero no gusto de los hombres en esta dimensión, y no planeo compartir mi cama con uno en la otra. Aunque si te gusta uno en particular, siempre he sido permisivo en el área, siempre y cuando regreses a mi, y no olvides por supuesto que solo yo podré darte hijos al ser una nueva especie de por si."

Hermione quien, no sabía nada de relaciones humanas, simplemente no sabía si estar sonrojada, enojada u ofendida. Solo podía observar al hombre ante ella con algo símil a renuencia.

"El tiempo se acaba pequeña Hermione, no puedo contener tu alma por más tiempo, debes decidir ahora. El mundo que te espera en el más allá está libre de todo sufrimiento, y la belleza es incomparable a cualquier otra que hayas conocido. No te culpo si deseas partir al otro lado, pero si soy sincero, realmente deseo que estés a mi lado en el nuevo orden por venir."

Ella lo pensó bien, demasiado bien, solo para tomar la decisión de que aún a pesar de regresar prácticamente casada al mundo humano, tendría la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, y claro, cumplir su mayor deseo, que es el de hacer una gran diferencia en el mundo.

Aceptó, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando él hombre saltó en emoción por su respuesta, de hecho, le halagaba un poco que tal belleza se alegrase de tenerla a su lado. Harry o Eru, como sabía se llamaba esta silueta, posó una mano sobre su corazón, extrayendo una pequeña esfera de energía, causando que su cuerpo rejuveneciera por ello, pareciendo ahora un adolescente de alrededor de diecinueve años, en vez del hombre que era antes.

Se acercó a ella, y para su horror, y completamente violando su espacio personal, el ahora adolescente posó su mano sobre su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón, transfiriendo toda la energía dentro de ella. Él chico sonrió a pesar de que ella estaba sonrojada y obviamente encolerizada.

"Listo, tu cuerpo está reconstruido, el Troll será desvanecido y tus profesores, que en esta oportunidad llegaron demasiado tarde para salvarte, te encontraran en malas condiciones, pero con vida. Por favor, trata de no llamar la atención en los próximos tres años, peligros asechan la institución en la que ahora vives, y odiaría perderte antes de siquiera poder conocerte apropiadamente."

Su mano se posó sobre la mejilla de la aún enojada y sonrojada niña, ella solo asintió, intentando ignorar el ardor en su rostro y los ahora fuertes latidos de su estresado corazón.

"Nos veremos pronto Hermione."

Dicho esto, la luz desapareció, el dolor regresó, la peste inundo sus fosas nasales, y ella, consumida por un mar de sensaciones, perdió el conocimiento, justo antes de que el Troll simplemente desapareciera ante ella.

Una vez se recuperó, Hermione puso en orden su vida, supo cuales eran sus prioridades y más importante aún, decidió seguir estudiando en Hogwarts hasta que Harry regresará al plano humano.

A pesar de no tener amigos, nunca se sintió sola, al saber que su alma ahora estaba unida por el resto de la eternidad con la de Harry. Y si los dos vacíos en su pecho indicaban algo, pronto dos esencias más formarán parte de ella, mientras tanto, decidió ignorar a Ronald Weasley y sus hirientes comentarios.

Neville estaba bien, pero Ronald era un maleducado si a ella le preguntaban.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Al igual que Technopath, los protagonistas tendrán una unión que los hará uno solo, por lo que oficialmente esta es mi segunda historia HAREM.**_

_**Solo deben leer mi Perfil para saber que parejas en especial me gustan, y darse una idea de quienes serán las otras dos chicas. Las cuales aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo y no, no habrá más agregadas. **_

_**Advierto que al igual que Technopath, los años pasaran de prisa, de hecho, el siguiente capitulo se desarrolla unos cuantos años después, cuando se añade la última ancla. **_

_**Estoy inseguro de si ponerle Lemon o no, siempre estoy inseguro de eso… que Escriba Harem no implica que escriba LEMON. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**E**l sonido del agua reverberaba en toda la cámara, golpeando una y otra vez en una sinfonía completamente desafinada y casual, las respiraciones agitadas de varios individuos acompañaban el extraño ritmo, a medida que estos lentamente recuperaban el control sobre sus alarmados corazones.

Una de ellas era una pequeña de doce años, largo cabello de color castaño totalmente indomable, que caía de su cabeza tan indómito como el agua descendiente de una cascada. Sus ojos eran color café, llenos de vida a pesar de la situación que acababa de experimentar. (O más exactamente, observar.)

Una donde por primera vez, ella fue testigo de lo que podía ser un momento cumbre en la evolución de la historia, todo resumido en una simple batalla.

Una batalla que involucraba a Neville Longbottom, en contra de una enorme serpiente, o mejor dicho, la reina de todas ellas. O al menos lo fue hasta que dicha bestia lo arrojó de un solo coletazo, en contra de una de las muchas estatuas que rodean el lugar, fue allí que todo se fue literalmente a la basura, el pobre niño héroe estaba demasiado malherido como para hacer demasiada competencia, (No que ya lo fuera,) al animal, y dicha bestia, pudo comprender tras observarla unos minutos, estaba simplemente jugando con su presa, conducta inusual en un miembro de su especie.

¿Quizás gozaba del hecho de poder cazar abiertamente después de tantos años en cautiverio?

Retrocedió aún más dentro de las sombras al ver que la imagen de Riddle, el verdadero culpable de toda esta tragedia, (No los Slytherin, como Ronald constantemente gritaba a los cuatro vientos… bueno, al menos los actuales.) había volteado a mirarle por enésima vez, o al menos, justo al lugar donde estaba escondida, completamente camuflada entre las sombras.

Su habilidad especial.

Podía desplazarse por medio de ellas, fusionarse con ellas, incluso, ser literalmente invisible sin la ayuda de ningún hechizo cuando la noche carecía de luna que iluminare la tierra, simplemente era la personificación en vida de lo que es un ente de la oscuridad, o al menos uno que se desplaza en ellas más no cae a su tentación.

Si bien ha empleado dicha habilidad para estudiar los innumerables tomos de libros en la biblioteca por las noches, nunca se ha sobrepasado con ellas para ganar remuneración material, ya no importa como este protegida una casa, ya sea por medios mágicos o muggles, ella podía entrar en sus inmediaciones por medio de un sendero de sombras, la simple imagen de un jarrón iluminado por la luz de luna era un portal abierto para ella usar a sus anchas.

Más nunca lo hizo, sus padres le habían enseñado mejor que eso.

Y dicha habilidad le estaba siendo muy útil en estos instantes, al estar de espectadora en un evento que estaba segura, cambiaria su vida para siempre. (Si el latir de su corazón y alma le indicaban algo.) Pero el continuo escrutinio del hombre hacía su dirección le ha dejado más que nada, es un mal sabor de boca, cómo si dicha monstruosidad, (se negaba a llamarlo humano, al haber secuestrado a una pequeña de apenas once años, por medio de el truco más sucio que un hombre pueda emplear en una niña: fingir ser su amigo con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.)

Dicha niña estaba desplomada en el suelo, su piel completamente pálida, logrando resaltar de forma lúgubre su largo y sedoso cabello rojo, sus labios poseían una ligera tonalidad azul que pudo notar incrementaba a medida de que el residuo de Riddle, recuperaba coloración.

No necesitaba ser una niña genio, (Y lo era, a su forma,) para saber que dicha entidad estaba recuperando su vida a costa de Ginny Weasley, y que Harry, de alguna forma, demostraba interés en ella.

Si fuera sincera consigo misma, admitiría que estaba celosa, que su corazón y los agujeros en su pecho no necesitaban a la chica en ninguna forma conocida, después de todo la pobre no era más que una simple fanática de Neville, quien en la vida real resultó ser todo, menos lo que las historias del mundo mágico relataban de él.

De hecho, le tenía lástima por el simple hecho de que se creyera esa sarta de patrañas, ¿Qué pequeño vencería a un Dragón con sus manos como únicas armas a los seis años? ¿O derrotaría todo una comarca de vampiros a los nueve, con nada más que una estaca de arce en su mano empañada con el agua pura del manantial más cercano? ¡Tonterías! Neville era un buen chico, algo arrogante en ciertas oportunidades, sobretodo cuando resaltaba en botánica, pero por lo general un buen chico, claro, al menos cuando no está al lado de Ronald Billius Weasley, pelirrojo que pudo apreciar, lograba sacar las peores cualidades del moreno en los momentos menos apropiados.

Pero en fin, resumiendo; la pequeña ante ella, no era más que la hermana menor de dicho pelirrojo, chico que gracias a sus crueles palabras, ella fue asesinada como ser humana, y resucitada como un Elfo, uno femenino obviamente, pero uno no más.

Para su horror, con orejas incluidas y demás parafernalia. (Las cuales, gracias al cielo y Merlín, solo aparecían cuando empleaba sus habilidades especiales.)

Regresando su vista en dirección de la ahora convulsionante pequeña, llamada si mal no recuerda, Ginevra Molly Weasley, (curioso que la chica fuese llamada como la esposa de Arturo, el cual muchos tienden a creer ha encarnado en Neville, personaje que al final termina traicionando a su marido con el siempre apuesto, Callahan.) ignorando por completo la mirada desconfiada que Riddle depositaba en su dirección.

Estaba en una encrucijada, si salvaba a Neville, Riddle saldría victorioso al resucitar gracias a la vida de Ginny, pero si se enfocaba en dicho sujeto, Neville moriría por obra de la bestia.

Y sabía que perdía demasiado tiempo deliberando entre cual escoger.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo para cuando el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que el sonido, y los olores, conocía esta sensación, y estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, (si bien algo avergonzada de que su imagen de nuevo estaba tal y como llegó al mundo, salvo que claro, como unas alargadas orejas, cabello algo rebelde más no incontrolable.) Suspiró en melancolía y algo de tristeza al sospechar que la pelirroja sería la siguiente ancla para el joven Harry.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hermione, sigues tan preciosa como recuerdo." Su voz calida y serena envió escalofríos por toda su piel, (curioso, se supone que no puede sentir en este lugar,) sus mejillas, estaba segura que demostraban un sano color rosado, mientras que sus manos temblaban en terror al volver a encontrarse con él.

Bajó la cabeza instintivamente, nadie aparte de sus padres le decía o llamaba de esa manera, mucho menos alguien tan llamativo como él, "No soy nadie especial, mis dientes son demasiado grandes, mi cabello es un desastre usualmente, soy mandona, obsesiva y… no soy bonita."

'No como Ginevra.' Pensó con algo de desidia.

Harry volteó en dirección de la escena solo para sonreír de forma contemplativa, "Efectivamente Ginevra crecerá para ser una de las mujeres más hermosas que hayan pisado los suelos de Hogwarts." La castaña apretó los puños, ¿Es acaso en belleza lo único en que pensaban los hombres?

¿Es eso lo único que importaba?

Intentó protestar para cuando el ahora adolescente finalizó su diatriba, "Pero ella no será nada comparado con Hermione Jane Granger, de hecho, nunca fue competencia alguna, si me permites decirlo." La pequeña alzó su vista en dirección del chico solo para descubrir, (con cierto deje de alivio,) que él le miraba directamente a sus ojos, no a sus manos, ni mucho menos a su cuerpo, (el cual tapaba a duras penas con sus manos.)

No tenía demasiada experiencia en la vida, pero algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo, que no había engaño o decepción en sus palabras, solo la pura verdad, y eso bastó para regocijarle enormemente.

Pero entonces su cabeza recordó para qué, específicamente, se encontraba él aquí, y si sus comentarios decían algo, era que no estaba interesado en Ginny.

"Ginevra es una persona complicada, su inclusión no traería más que problemas para con nuestro futuro, ella siempre lucharía por ser la dominante, por excluir o eliminar a la competencia que ose con arrebatarle lo que desea. Si bien tienes cualidades símiles, puedes adaptarte mejor, ella por el contrario rechazará por completo compartir su cuerpo, su alma y su poder con alguien más, ha sido educada para jamás hacerlo, al ser considerado un ritual oscuro."

Ella asintió, antes de preguntar lo obvió, "Si no estas aquí por ella, ¿Entonces para que has venido?" Él chico sonrió antes de señalarle que le siguiera a través de las paredes, en dirección del calabozo de la institución, el cual ahora servía como cuartel para los Slytherin. (Además de ser claro, donde todos debían acudir para sus clases de pociones.)

Ella intrigada, no pudo evitar preguntar con tal de saciar su apetito de conocimiento y claro, su curiosidad. "¿A dónde vamos? jamás pensé que una de tus anclas estaría en Slytherin, no que haya algo malo con ello, es que, bueno…"

Él sonrió, "En realidad no lo está, solo ha sido atrapada en un armario del lugar, veras, déjame explicarte, tú eres mi ancla mágica, la que representa mi núcleo mágico por así decirlo, tus habilidades están diseñadas para adquirir y asegurar más poder tanto para tu persona, como para tus coligados, incluyéndome claro."

Ella asintió, habiendo sospechado algo símil, aunque debía admitir que una parte suya deseaba ser el ancla que representaba su amor, o su corazón, algo más romántico.

Pero no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas.

No obstante su hambre por conocimiento jamás fue abatida, "¿Entonces a quien necesitamos? O mejor dicho, a que ancla nos referimos, si yo soy tu núcleo mágico, entonces eso nos deja con tu lado salvaje o mejor dicho, tu lado físico, y claro el restante sería tu alma, aquello que te convierte en quien eres."

Él sonrió ante su inteligencia inigualable, doce años y ya lo había resuelto todo con algunas simples pistas. Afirmó antes de detenerse justo al frente de un pequeño armario de limpieza, Hermione suspiró alarmada ante lo que esto implicaba. "¿ELLA ESTÁ ALLÍ? ¿COMO PUDIERON?" Hermione intentó acudir en dirección de la chica, (presumía que era una.) cuando la mano del adolescente descendió sobre su hombro.

Negándole todo movimiento posible.

"No puede verte, mucho menos oírte, escucharte o sentirte, Su nombre es Luna Lovegood, en la línea original fue encerrada en un armario por cuatro días justo en el momento en que el Basilisco empezó sus ataques, fue liberada por Flinch, quien la encontró únicamente gracias al olfato de su gata. El tiempo que transcurrió asolada, hambrienta y sucia, no hizo más que dañar su ya maltrecha psiquis, arruinando gran parte de su potencial. Pero en esta oportunidad, yo no estaba aquí para mantener la ira de la población estudiantil, no estaba presente para darles un enemigo de quien cuidarse, por lo que las chicas que encerraron a Luna, jamás reportaron su desaparición, temiendo que de hacerlo sean consideradas el heredero, o peor aún, ser atacadas salvando a una completa lunática."

Hermione lloraba abiertamente, si sus cálculos eran correctos, la pequeña Luna contaba con una semana encerrada en ese probablemente diminuto armario.

Cuando alzó los ojos para preguntarle al adolescente, pudo notar que él, ya no estaba y que de hecho, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, que el vacío, o al menos uno de ellos había sido rellenado por completo por una chica que ante la carencia de cualquier amor o muestra de afecto conocido, se aferraba a ellos como nunca antes, al estos ofrecerles una módica cantidad del mismo.

Supo que de allí en adelante tendría una amiga de por vida, una compañera, alguien fiel a ella y Harry por el resto de sus largas existencias.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry emergió del armario, ella sonrió, con tal de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro al verlo con la forma física de un chico cercano a su edad. Tenía que admitir que era un joven atractivo, no le molestaría en lo absoluto ser su amiga. Y mucho, mucho más adelante en su vida, su esposa.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, para cuando una niña de largo cabello dorado, ojos azul grisáceos y rostro refinado, emergió de las paredes del armario, portando en su cuerpo una cantidad de marcas que Hermione notó de inmediato, significaban su posición como el cuerpo e instintos de Harry. (Al menos el de elfo.)

La chica le sonrió cándidamente, antes de correr en dirección de la cámara de los secretos, (la cual fue abierta por ella con tal de que Neville y Ronald pudieran pasar con el fracasado de Lockhart, puede que el pelirrojo no le agrade, pero no dejaría morir a su hermana por dicho desdén.) Hermione sintió un ligero cambio en el lazo que los unía y presurosa, partió en dirección de la batalla.

Solo para ver como Luna absorbía a la enorme serpiente en su cuerpo, creando una marca en su espalda que bien podía pasar como el tatuaje de dicho animal, (justo como su marca representaba conocimientos por descubrir y desenterrar.) Supo que Luna tendría la habilidad para controlar las bestias a su antojo, absorbiéndolas en su cuerpo cuando estas se negasen a someterse a su voluntad y poder.

Supo que cada bestia que absorbía era purificada, regenerada y administrada por la rubia, quien podía invocarla al mundo real con tal de emplearla en distintas tareas.

Como en este caso sería, eliminar al ahora estupefacto Riddle, quien podía moverse a pesar de que todos los demás estaban paralizados, (La serpiente pudo moverse porque Luna así lo deseó para entablar contacto con ella.) Eru por otra parte, le observaba con una clara muestra de odio en su rostro, al parecer el hombre o chico, había caído lo suficientemente bajo como para dividir su alma por medio de un ritual oscuro.

Una versión oscura y corrupta del procedimiento que él, estaba empleando para regresar al plano humano.

La furia en el moreno fue enceguecedora, Hermione podía sentir sus venas arder cuando su poder resurgió de todos y ningún lado, evaporando en cuestión de segundos la imagen de Riddle, de hecho, todo menos los seres vivos, fue destruido en ese lugar, las estatuas se derritieron, las antorchas estallaron en llamas, y Hogwarts, se remeció como nunca antes había ocurrido.

El pánico se disparó entre el alumnado y profesorado, era obvio que la institución estaba bajo ataque.

Nunca en la historia de la magia, Hogwarts había sufrido un sismo de ninguna clase.

Hermione abrió los ojos, aterrorizada de ver que había sucedido, solo para ver que el espíritu de Luna se había marchado, que ella estaba de vuelta en su forma humana, que Ginny recuperaba rápidamente la coloración en su rostro, que Neville intentaba a pesar del dolor que le embargaba, erguirse de los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una ponderosa estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione entró en pánico al sentir una enorme cantidad de poder mágico dirigirse en su dirección, o más precisamente, la cámara de los secretos, supo que era Dumbledore acompañado por su Fénix incluso mucho antes de que aparecieran.

Se adentró en las sombras con tal de acudir al calabozo para liberar a Luna, estaba asustada, no podía sentir la presencia de Eru, Y Luna estaba debilitada, a salvo pero terriblemente debilitada por el tiempo que ha estado encerrada.

De estar pensando con más calma, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la presencia de Harry aún estaba unida a la suya, pero que en estos instantes se encontraba luchando con una maldad que ella jamás había sentido.

Al estar completamente debilitado por la destrucción del fragmento del Alma de Riddle, la parte que residía en su frente, o al menos la de su cuerpo humano, ahora intentaba a como de lugar tomar posesión del debilitado chico, ignorando que lo único que por ahora le mantenía a salvo de ser totalmente poseído, era la protección de su madre, y su madurez emocional.

Pasarían muchos años antes de que Eru pudiera regresar…

Si es que salía victorioso de tal batalla, por supuesto.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Tuve unos minutos libres para escribir después del trabajo, y esto es lo que salió… **_

_**Recuerden que Harry no es un niño, si bien su cuerpo humano está en esa etapa, su espíritu, su alma, ha estado viviendo por más de 2000 años, de niño no tiene nada, quizás algunos rasgos, pero no mucho.**_

_**Y por si no lo han notado, para cuando finalmente adquiera la capacidad para regresar al plano humano, su cuerpo, ya no será en lo absoluto, el de un niño. **_

_**Hay algo que siempre me pregunté a la hora de leer sobre los elfos, en la vida real, y en el mundo natural, la belleza, solo tiene una función en específico, y esa es simplemente, sexo. **_

_**O mejor dicho, reproducción. **_

_**Mientras más bello el animal, más atención llama sobre sí, mientras más bello, (según los estandartes de la especie,) más probabilidades hay de copular y esparcir sus genes. **_

_**Esta regla no escapa a los humanos, mientras más bella la persona, más deseada es, no hay que ser un genio para saber eso. **_

_**Por lo que cuando leo sobre Elfos, y el nivel de belleza que todos (absolutamente TODOS, portan) no pude evitar encontrar una contradicción, ¿seres totalmente preciosos por el simple hecho de serlo? Nah, preferí irme por la ley del mundo natural, en vez de crear una sociedad estirada de seres cuasi perfectos. Cree una de seres que aprovechan al máximo su belleza, donde no hay enfermedades y tristemente no pueden reproducirse, al sacrificar tal don por la inmortalidad. **_

_**Alguien me dejó un review alegando que mis personajes son demasiado precoses en su sexualidad, y debo decirle, que debe leer con más cuidado lo que allí escribí, jamás puse pensamientos lascivos, o totalmente sexuales en los personajes (humanos), puse vergüenza, y la típica curiosidad que aborda la mente a esa edad. **_

_**El único que estaba abiertamente en relaciones sexuales, era Harry, quien, ya para entonces, tenía más de dos mil años con vida. **_

_**La sexualidad es parte de la vida, pero deben recordar, que sexualidad no es lo mismo que COITO. Tener pensamientos de esta índole, no implica deseo por entrar en COITO, yo, como hombre los tengo a diario, y si aprecio a las chicas que veo, si tengo lascivia, pero pensar, jamás implica que deseara entrar en COITO con esa persona. **_

_**Solo aquellos que no tienen escrúpulos, o control alguno sobre si mismos, piensan en acostarse con todo aquello que se mueva. **_

_**Otro detallito, lamento decepcionar pero, por lo general mis LEMON, son sencillos, y no muy constantes. Si están esperando una serie pornográfica… pues la espera será larga para ustedes, porque eso no es lo que escribo. **_

_**Soy de los que se aburre rápidamente con las historias donde hay mucho sexo, y poca trama. Así que no esperen encontrarse con una escena explicita de coito en pleno desarrollo. **_

_**Puede que hayan detalles, pero nada demasiado explicito, valga la redundancia. **_


	4. Chapter 4

¡**S**LAP! El sonido de la bofetada pudo escucharse por toda la sala común de Griffyndor, callando conversaciones, discusiones, bromas, diatribas, coqueteos, charlas de estudio; todo, con tan solo ese sonido.

Las mujeres sonreían, (algunas al menos,) los hombres por su parte, simplemente observaban expectantes el espectáculo que estaba de seguro por venir.

El agredido por otra parte, simplemente estaba paralizado, nunca antes alguien que no fuera un miembro de su familia le había golpeado de esa forma.

La agresora mientras tanto, portaba un rostro enardecido, uno que apenas contenía las lágrimas de desdicha que surcaban por sus mejillas, estaba ofendida, enojada, y por sobretodo, decepcionada. Tanto de si misma, como del imbécil que había ocasionado este desastre.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en cólera, por lo que Hermione no tardó en propinarle otra bien merecida bofetada en su mejilla sana, ¡Cómo se atrevía esta bestia a hacerle eso a Luna, de todas las personas! ¿Cómo se atreve a usar de esa manera a una chica sin ninguna consideración por sus sentimientos o bienestar?

Cómo se atreve a invitarle al baile de los Tri-magos, solo para dejarle plantada e ir en cambio con la perra de Parvati.

El chico intentó erguirse luego de su segunda bofetada, ella pudo notar que en esta oportunidad portaba en su mano su varita, por lo que empleando la fuerza de su otro yo, procedió a noquear al pelirrojo con un bien merecido puñetazo en la quijada.

Un ensordecedor 'CRACK' resonó en todo el lugar, y ella no estaba segura de si tal sonido provenía de sus nudillos, o la mandíbula del desconsiderado que ahora caía inconciente en el suelo de la sala común, ella por su parte hacía lo posible por ignorar el terrible dolor que consumía su puño, además de los chirridos de Parvati ante su conducta, el vitoreo, las carcajadas de distintos individuos de diferentes edades; intentaba ignorarlo todo, solo para dirigir su atención rumbo a la salida, Luna aún estaba sola, dolida y devastada.

Nadie merecía que elevaran tus esperanzas de esa manera solo para que las derribasen de forma tan cruel.

Cierto, la máscara o mejor dicho, el acto que la rubia empleaba podía ser intimidante e incómodo, pero aún así seguía siendo una chica, digna de respeto, cariño y mucho amor…

Apresuró el paso rumbo a uno de los pasillos que sabía poseía un armario apropiado para ella poder desvanecerse en las sombras, necesitaba llegar con Luna, además de lograr el quitarse de encima a la peste de Parvati, en serio, ¿Qué les sucede a las chicas de hoy en día?

Cierto, Ronald era un chico atractivo, con miras de ser un hombre encantador en el futuro, pero solo atractivo físico no es suficiente para acreditarle muchos puntos, toda belleza por lo general se pierde ante la ausencia de buenas costumbres.

Los modales del chico son cuando mucho, atroces.

Por lo general tenías que usar un impermeable, (O en caso de no pasar ridículo con tu elección en vestimenta, un encanto impermeabilizante.) al sentarte a su lado en la mesa del gran salón, eso, y uno especialmente diseñado para repeler las sobras y virutas que normalmente salen disparadas en su alrededor… por lo general en la comida y bebida de otros, para el disgusto popular.

Y eso es solo el inicio, o como se dice en estas ocasiones, es tan solo la punta del Iceberg, pero eso es un problema en el que sinceramente no quiere ahondarse demasiado.

Entró con mesurada precaución en el armario, uno que le ayudaba específicamente a escaparse de cualquiera que fuese quien le persiguiera, (No es la primera vez que ocurre,) en este caso, es útil para librarse de Parvati.

El armario o al menos gran cantidad de ellos, (además de pasillos, salones y mucho más,) poseía un pequeño pasadizo secreto que llevaba para su consternación, (Al saber que la chica muy probablemente lo emplearía adecuadamente.) Le dirigía a una habitación, que si bien era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para ser una sala de estudio, la empolvada cama en el medio de la misma revelaba con claridad que la única función de esta alcoba en particular, era para entablar el coito y simples placeres de la carne.

De hecho, no le sorprendía, una institución repleta de adolescentes que conviven juntos por varios meses… es más que obvio que en este lugar abundarían sitios de esta índole, donde las parejas puedan darse el gusto que normalmente, no podrían.

El problema, o lo que en realidad le hacía fruncir el ceño, era que al igual que podían ser empleadas para el placer en pareja, (Consentido por ambos miembros, aunque igual de irresponsable si le preguntan.) también podía ser empleado para fines atroces; violaciones, rituales oscuros, rehenes, almacenaje de objetos peligrosos… la lista era infinita.

Cerró la puerta, y en menos de dos segundos se transformó, se fundió en las sombras y se desplazó con dirección a la cámara de los secretos, donde sabía se encontraba Luna.

Cuando reapareció, se encontró con la visión más extraña que jamás haya visto, (Y vaya que ha visto mucho.)

Luna estaba rodeada de varios animales que con los años había absorbido, entre ellos los más impresionantes y de mayor envergadura eran obviamente, el Basilisco y la segunda, pero no menos impresionante bestia, era nada más que Norberto, el dragón de cierto profesor de proporciones gigantescas. (El cual Luna encontró en el bosque prohibido, de hecho, la batalla por dominarlo fue férrea, pero con su ayuda y la del Basilisco, (El cual ahora posee una enorme cicatriz en su costado.) La bestia fue sometida y finalmente absorbida por la rubia, convirtiéndolo en un arma formidable, en caso de ser atacadas en el futuro.)

Además de las criaturas ya antes mencionadas, se encontraban un Minotauro, una gárgola, una esfinge y, de todas las cosas, un hurón.

El Hurón era el más 'inofensivo' de los animales a su disposición, más eso no implicaba que fuera indefenso, son animales que cazan para sobrevivir, fieles y siempre en necesidad constante de compañía y atención. Una mascota ideal para la rubia, quien podía entregarle todo eso y mucho más.

La chica estaba silente, completamente enfocada en el pequeño Legolas, quien obviamente disfrutaba de las caricias sin protesta alguna, Hermione pudo notar que su mejor y única amiga estaba transformada, su largo cabello color rubio miel, caía placidamente por entre su espalda y hombros, adhiriéndose a su piel rosado melocotón, la cual aparentaba ser tan suave como la seda, dando la ilusión de fragilidad, de perfecta femineidad, que incluso la castaña admitía encontrar atrayente.

Luna a diferencia de ella, maduraba o mejor dicho, cambiaba de forma más física a medida que aumentaban sus habilidades, dicho sea, mientras más criaturas absorbía, más maduraba su cuerpo, sus caderas se ensanchaban un poco, sus pechos parecían ganar tamaño, su voz bajaba en tonalidad, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para ser considerablemente sexy. (Razón por la cual Ronald le invitó en primer lugar.) Hermione tendría que estar loca para no sentir algo de celos, (Su cuerpo maduraba mental y emocionalmente mucho más rápido a medida de que ella adquiría más conocimiento y poder.) Pero al final, a pesar de las ventajas que Luna aparentemente poseía sobre ella, estas eran únicamente en su forma de elfo, sus cuerpos humanos aún se desarrollaban (A excepción de sus voces y estado mental,) a un paso bastante normal, la castaña suspiró al ver que Luna lloraba en silencio mientras acariciaba al Hurón.

Se sentó a su lado, notando rápidamente el como desaparecían los animales que hasta hace poco le rodeaban, quizás antes estaban allí con el único objetivo de no estar en completa soledad en este lúgubre escondrijo.

Hermione le abrazó de inmediato, ignorando los últimos chirridos de ofensa por parte de Legolas, al haber interrumpido su cesión de mimos.

El animal desapareció junto con los demás justo en el instante en que sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de la rubia, dicha chica temblaba profusamente, por lo que supo que luchaba por contener el llanto, Hermione frunció el ceño en enojo, antes de suspirar en resignación, sus labios se movieron por si solos, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba besando la sien de Luna, su mano izquierda se fue en dirección de su cabello, acariciándolo con tal de apaciguarle, Luna ahora lloraba abiertamente, por lo que Hermione en reminiscencia de su niñez, tarareó la misma melodía que su madre solía cantarle cuando estaba triste o herida.

Quince minutos luego solo reinaba el silencio, ambas aún estaban abrazadas, aunque en esta oportunidad era por la comodidad que esto ofrecía.

"No puedo evitar sentirme algo celosa de Parvati." Confesó la rubia mientras se separaba lentamente de la castaña, buscando algo de espacio personal.

Hermione bufó en incredulidad, olvidando por un breve instante que a pesar de su apariencia madura, Luna en realidad, seguía siendo una chica de trece años, y ella a pesar de su avanzada madures mental, tampoco contaba con demasiada (o alguna al haber rechazado la propuesta de Krum.) experiencia en el campo amoroso.

"No deberías estarlo, no vale la pena llorar o añorar a alguien cómo él, tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició de la peor manera posible." Hermione no podía evitar imprimir en su voz algo del rencor que sentía por el pelirrojo, después de todo, no solo había lastimado a su única amiga, sino que también dicho chico era por lo general, quien más le atormentaba en Griffyndor; Sobrenombres, denigraciones, insultos, bromas y por lo general mucho maltrato, por suerte, lo más físico que ha llegado han sido sus bromas.

Luna le observó por algunos segundos, quizás midiendo sus palabras con cuidado, "Es un problema que puedo cambiar, sé, que puedo cambiarlo para mejor." La rubia no necesitó de mucho para confirmar el desdén de la castaña hacia Ronald Weasley.

"Sé realista Luna, su madre no ha hecho un trabajo impresionante educándolo, ¿Porqué crees que tú, serás capaz de lograr lo que ella obviamente no ha conseguido en catorce años de criarle?" Comentó Hermione en obvia curiosidad ante la insistencia de la rubia para con el chico que literalmente acababa de usarle.

Luna no tardó en responder lo que pensaba, "A diferencia de su madre, yo puedo entregarle algo que siempre…" Hermione no le dejó terminar.

"Luna, el sexo no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos a tu edad, solo piénsalo, si tienes que entregarte a ti misma para mantenerle interesado, ¿Entonces que le impide marcharse una vez esté satisfecho? ¿Piensas degradarte a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos? ¿Dónde quedará tu opinión personal? ¿Vivirás siempre con el miedo de ser reemplazada por alguien más joven o atrevida?" La castaña no pudo evitar erguirse al presentar su argumento, ignorante de que sus instintos estaban dictaminando sus acciones.

Luna, quien poseía un contacto más profundo con su lado salvaje, supo de inmediato que la chica estaba (sin saberlo,) estableciendo su dominio por sobre ella, abrió los ojos de golpe al saber que sin duda alguna, ella se sometería sin rechistar al mandato de la castaña, catalogándole la líder de este extraño dueto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de reconocer el liderato de Hermione, aún había algo que debía confirmar primero.

"¿Te gusta Ronald, Hermione?" La mirada de sorpresa que le arrojó la castaña casi confirmó sus sospechas, lástima que tales solo se sustentaron por unos segundos antes de ser destruidas por la gutural carcajada que emergió de la garganta de su ahora líder. Hermione por otra parte, una vez se recuperó, no pudo evitar el responder, "Luna no estamos en primaria, lugar donde por lo general, el niño que se siente atraído hacia ti, tendía a halarte del cabello o empujarte en las filas, somos adolescentes, se supone que hemos madurado significativamente en todo este tiempo, si Ronald aún se encuentra en la etapa en donde un empujón es su forma de decir 'me gustas', entonces no quiero tener algo que ver con él en lo absoluto, en ninguna forma u aspecto posible." La rubia pudo ver que Hermione no estaba cómoda con esta conversación.

Intentó detenerla pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la chica continuaría de todas formas, "Luna, no te lo he dicho, pero soy quien soy hoy en día, porque Ronald no pudo contener su descontento hacía mi persona. Cierto, era un niño en aquel entonces, pero hoy en día no lo es, han pasado tres años Luna, tres años y nunca pidió o intentó pedir disculpas en todo este tiempo. Aún me denigra, me pone nombres y habla a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué en el nombre de lo que es sagrado, me sentiría atraída por alguien que ha hecho su misión personal el descalificar, denigrar o vilipendiar todos mis logros y metas?

No Luna, no me siento atraída por Ronald Weasley, por quien he sentido un módico de atracción desapareció hace dos años sin dejar rastro alguno, y ambas sabemos que su presencia no hace más que debilitarse con cada día que transcurre."

La rubia guardó silencio, ella conocía a Eru, pero a diferencia de Hermione, el tiempo que ella compartió con él fue muy poco, (Íngrimo si le preguntan,) cierto, muy en el fondo sentía algo inexplicable hacía él, pero como mencionó la castaña, su presencia no hace más que debilitarse, y el vacío que deja en su lugar es demasiado como para describirlo en palabras, (Corrosivo, es la que en su opinión, se acerca al sentimiento en sí.)

Es por eso que se enfocaba en su atracción de la infancia, era mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada en lo absoluto por aliviar tal sentimiento, ya había agotado sus recursos hace un año y medio, aunque tales expediciones no fueron una completa perdida después de todo, ya que fue en dichas aventuras en las que adquirió a muchas de sus criaturas.

Sin embargo, su inhabilidad para encontrarlo fue una decepción difícil de aceptar, o tan siquiera tragar.

Y lo peor es que ambas podían sentir su agonía, no físicamente, pero sí a nivel espiritual, sabían que estaba sufriendo, y que eran incapaces de ayudarle en lo absoluto, Luna no tenía la fortaleza mental y emocional que su mejor amiga poseía, por lo que deseaba conseguir a alguien con quien rellenar el vacío antes mencionado.

Cierto, ambas sentían atracción hacía la otra, pero su educación, la sociedad en la que viven, en conjunción con sus familias, formaban un límite que ninguna se atrevía a rebasar por temor a ser separadas.

Ellas podrían aparentar ser humanas, pero en el momento en que aceptaron el cambio, pasaron a formar parte de una especie completamente distinta, similar, más no humana.

Una que aparentemente estaba destinada a perecer incluso antes de haber iniciado, no estaban seguras de si eran fértiles, (Y tampoco estaban dispuestas a averiguarlo en estos instantes.) ambas especies podrían no ser compatibles en el campo de la reproducción, además, de que la sociedad mágica actual, no era muy conocida por su tolerancia o equidad hacía otras criaturas que no fuesen miembros de la raza humana, (Y tristemente, ni siquiera entre los miembros de la misma especie existía tal cosa.)

Lo cual explicaba con claridad la reticencia de Hermione a forjar relación alguna con alguien, ya de por sí era menospreciada por tener sangre Muggle, ¿Cómo seria su vida de ser descubierto el hecho de que ya no era tan siquiera de la misma especie que sus compañeros y profesores?

Luna por su parte, al ser de descendencia pura sangre, quizás conseguiría con algo de suerte y dinero de por medio, un marido que no la tratase como un objeto, o un trofeo a ser exhibido y por el cual fanfarronear, carente de derechos, y en el peor de los casos, podría ser vendida para el placer de otros gracias a su 'exotismo', ser exhibida como animal en una jaula mientras se cobra la entrada, o lo más probable, ser comprada o decomisada por el gobierno con el objetivo de ser estudiada.

Lo cual es mucho, mucho peor que cualquiera de las opciones anteriores.

Ambas suspiraron casi en sincronía, sorprendiéndose la una a la otra, cuando una sensación familiar invadió sus cuerpos y sentidos, era débil, y de no haber estado en calma, (O decepcionadas,) quizás no la habrían percibido.

Pero a diferencia de la experiencia original, donde su presencia era como una manta que les envolvía y recubría con calidez, en esta oportunidad, era más una aspiración, una pequeña bocanada, casi una atracción minada de un sentimiento de urgencia.

"¿Pudiste sentirlo?" Luna volteó enseguida al escuchar la voz de la castaña, asintiendo de inmediato y confirmando sus sospechas, al no ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno ante la preocupación que ahora le embargaba, este llamado o lo que sea que fuere, se sentía horrible, como un último atisbo de fuerza antes de colapsar por completo.

De hecho no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco cuando su cuerpo parecía desfallecer, solo la rápida acción por parte de Hermione, quien le envolvió en sus brazos al verle tambalearse, evitando que cayera de bruces en el suelo. "¡Qué sucede Luna!" en su voz estaba impresa una gran cantidad de preocupación y miedo, la rubia no pudo ocultar su sonrisa por muy desubicada que esta estuviese en tal momento.

La castaña por su parte pudo notar que el llamado parecía debilitarse al igual que Luna, por lo que no tardó demasiado en descubrir la causa.

"¡Luna; es Harry, quien nos llama es Harry! Tenemos que ir, si tú estás así de débil con tan solo el enlace…" La forma en que la chica se aferró a ella, fue la única pista que Luna obtuvo del nivel de urgencia de la situación. Debido a que su enlace no había tenido la oportunidad de fortalecerse una segunda oportunidad como su compañera, de hecho no podía más que sentirse debilitada, mientras que Hermione quien poseía un lazo más fuerte, al parecer podía sentir algo que ella, en estos instantes, no podía.

Ella asintió, intentando parecer más segura de lo que se sentía en realidad; toda duda desapareció de ella en el instante en que la mano de Hermione se aferró con firmeza a la suya, permitiéndole saber que no estaba sola, ni seria dejada atrás por ella.

La castaña enfocó su atención por completo en esa sensación, ese pedido de urgencia y necesidad que requería su diligencia con tanta desesperación, Hermione determinó, deliberó y destinó todo su ser a esa pequeña impresión, enfocándose por completo en estar al lado de Harry, las sombras, símbolo de que su habilidad especial estaba en funcionamiento, poco a poco comenzaron a envolverles, tanto a ella como a Luna, aunque en esta oportunidad, a diferencia de las demás, pudo notar que antes de desplazarse, su técnica desalojó una pequeña porción de aire, el cual salió expulsado en forma de siseo.

Más tarde ponderaría esto, comprendiendo las implicaciones de lo que exactamente acababa de conseguir, pero por ahora su atención estaba completamente ubicada en su técnica, o más precisamente, el dominio de la misma; al parecer dicho método de traslación parecía empecinado en sacarle el estómago de su vientre por medio de su boca, al mismo tiempo que separarle de una ahora aterrada rubia.

Enojada, expandió su poder a su alrededor y el de la chica, envolviendo por completo a ambas, al imaginar una perfecta circunferencia a su alrededor con tal de que esta recibiera los embistes en vez de ellas, lo cual funcionó casi a la perfección, aún persistía el sentimiento de mareo, no tan intenso como antes, pero sin embargo aún estaba presente.

Estuvo dispuesta a dialogar con Luna, para cuando impactaron contra lo que aparentaba ser un muro, Hermione luchó contra tal barrera, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más difícil era atravesarle.

Frustrada y enfurecida por conseguir tal obstáculo, (Siendo el primero en obstruirle al emplear su habilidad.) Intentó con mucha más fuerza, absorbiendo la circunferencia y algo de la energía de Luna con tal de superarle, rompiendo y penetrando a la fuerza en el lugar, cayendo junto con la rubia de forma aparatosa en el suelo.

Desubicadas, intentaron erguirse para cuando el sonido de una estruja, (Una que no se supone debería estar ocurriendo, al estar el tiempo supuestamente detenido.) Llamó su atención.

Lo que pudieron vislumbrar les dejó atónitas, Harry, el ser que para bien o para mal les introdujo a todo esta nueva vida, (en cuerpo al menos,) se encontraba envuelto de pies a cabeza por una sustancia oscura, viscosa y completamente corrosiva, por lo que podían notar gracias al daño en el suelo, el cual pareciera haber sido rociado con acido.

Luna, quien se dejó llevar por sus instintos, se alzó con una habilidad envidiable en dirección del chico al comprender que la criatura que le rodeaba intentaba poseerle a como de lugar.

Hermione, que pudo ver la intención de la rubia era el absorber el miasma, intentó detenerla, para cuando una voz que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar, resonó alrededor.

"¡Detente Luna, no le absorbas!" su voz era frágil, casi como un susurro por parte de alguien que exhalaba su último aliento, un débil eco de la voz que en otros tiempos, estuvo rodeada de magnificencia, la rubia, quien le observaba con algo cercano a desesperación, liberó un rugido de lamento al aire, ante tal petición.

"Pero…" a ella le detuvo el hecho de que a pesar de estar siendo devorado en vida, el chico tuvo el valor de sonreírle con tal de calmarle.

"No quiero perderte ante la bestia que contengo en estos instantes, Voldemort, no es un enemigo al que puedas vencer en estos momentos…" Tanto la rubia como la castaña aspiraron en sorpresa y horror ante tal comentario.

Hermione, siempre pensante y en calma a pesar de la desesperación que le corroía por dentro, comentó, "¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? Por favor, permítenos auxiliarte en este momento de necesidad." Incluso ella pudo escuchar el flaqueo en su voz, Luna por su parte asintió, incapaz de decir algo coherente que ayudare en este delicado instante.

Harry titubeó, quizás por agotamiento, tal vez reticencia, pero así como vino, igual de rápido se marchó, "Este miasma no es más que parte del alma de Voldemort, una versión corrupta e incompleta del mismo procedimiento que estoy empleando para regresar al plano humano."

La castaña supo de inmediato hacía donde marchaba esta conversación, "Debido a que no estas completo, el fragmento posee una ventaja sobre ti, invadiendo tu espíritu, que se encuentra ausente."

Harry sonrió por algunos segundos antes de fruncir el rostro en agonía por su breve descuido, permitiéndole al miasma ganar un poco más de su cuerpo, no mucho, pero sí el suficiente como para que respirase con dificultad, aún a pesar de haber recuperado el control.

Ambas chicas no sabían que hacer, deseaban ayudarle, pero estaban concientes de que aún no estaban preparadas para enfrentar a Voldemort y salir victoriosas de tal altercado.

Luna habiendo recuperado su compostura y no queriendo ser dejada atrás, añadió su opinión al asunto, "Debemos entonces conseguir a quien represente tu espíritu." Las manos de la rubia temblaban profusamente, realmente no deseaba perder a este chico, no cuando le debía tanto.

El moreno negó con su rostro, logrando sacar un alarido por parte de Luna ante la implicación de tal gesto.

Hermione, perdiendo algo de su compostura agregó, "¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte, es acaso tu orgullo masculino el que te impide permitirte nuestra ayuda?" La castaña estaba ofendiéndose con rapidez ante las contantes negativas del moreno.

Harry solo negó con su rostro antes de agregar, "La elegida, o mejor dicho el prospecto para alojar el último fragmento de mi ser, aún no se ha presentado."

El enojo de la castaña era palpable, al punto en que su energía mágica se evaporaba en el aire por medio de sus ojos. Sus uñas se adentraron en las palmas de sus manos, mientras que sus hombros temblaban en ira reprimida, ignorante de que mientras más poder usaba, más ganaba terreno el miasma sobre Harry. "¡HERMIONE, DETENTE!" El gritó de Luna fue lo único que le hizo detenerse a observar, solo para que un horror indescriptible invadiera su pecho.

"¡NO, NO, HARRY, DETENLO!" Ella intentó abalanzarse sobre el miasma con tal de detenerle con sus propias manos, cuando Luna se arrojó sobre ella, derribándole con crudeza y desubicándole por algunos segundos.

La rubia por su parte, una vez adquirió control sobre la castaña, procedió a erguirse con agilidad felina y concentrándose lo suficiente, arrojó al miasma a su más indefensa, pero amada criatura.

Legolas no titubeó ni por un segundo, comprendiendo que su sacrificio era simplemente de vital importancia.

El pequeño huron se hundió con rapidez en el miasma, el cual al presentir una victima mucho más sencilla que la que en estos instantes intentaba poseer, no desperdició segundo alguno con tal de invadir a la criatura y regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Harry, pudo ver que el miasma retrocedía y se hundía en el cuerpo de la criatura, pero su rostro, a pesar de estar más sano, estaba paralizado con una expresión de terror ante las implicaciones de lo que acababa de acontecer, intentó advertirle a Luna del peligro que corría, pero su cuerpo le falló luego de tanto tiempo en batalla.

Al final, el huron fue poseído, y Luna pudo ver que el alma de Voldemort, no estaba conforme con el simple cuerpo del animal, y que con una rapidez endiablada intentó expandir su poder por medio del enlace que le unía a ella en estos momentos, y ella no deseando descubrir la terrible posibilidad, cortó para su suerte, todo enlace con Legolas, salvándose por mera suerte al emplear una habilidad que no conocía.

Todo esto en el transcurso de simples segundos…

Una vez finalizado, Luna se desplomó en el suelo completamente aterrada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Hermione estaba pasmada en sorpresa, Harry intentaba mantenerse conciente, y Legolas se retorcía en agonía por el enlace destruido.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que Luna escuchare sus lamentos, logrando hacerle llorar por la pérdida, esto espabiló la atención de Hermione, quien acudió a ella, mientras que Harry con sus últimas energías enviaba algo de magia rumbo al animal, el cual comenzaba a desarrollar en toda su blanca piel, parches de negro tan oscuro como el petróleo.

Runas de maná comenzaron a formarse alrededor del animal, su cintura, cuello, patas, lomo y cola tomaron una distintiva coloración negra, logrando salvar al animal al mismo tiempo que contener a Voldemort de manera segura.

Un enorme pentagrama se formó alrededor de todos ellos, siendo el centro del mismo el pequeño Legolas, su mano flaqueó por un segundo, pero igual lanzó el hechizo adecuado, impactando al animal y creando tres cadenas mágicas que emergían de su cuerpo, mientras que los extremos libres se aferraron a él, Luna y Hermione.

Una vez logrado esto, las cadenas se tornaron doradas, antes de desaparecer junto con el pentagrama en un haz de luz.

Al recuperar sus sentidos, las chicas observaron a su alrededor, aspirando en alarma al ver el cuerpo de Harry tendido en el suelo completamente inmóvil, ambas corrieron en su dirección temiendo lo peor.

Hermione no podía parar de llorar mientras le daba la vuelta, encontrando su rostro pálido y demacrado, temblorosa puso una mano sobre su mejilla, encontrándole aún calido al tacto, (aunque no aliviaba del todo sus temores, después de todo un cuerpo sin vida aún podía conservar por algún tiempo su calor propio.) Luna lloraba sobre su ahora descubierto pecho, con su larga oreja pegada a su piel, encontrando para su regocijo y el de la castaña, un débil pero aún existente latido.

La rubia alzó la vista en dirección de Hermione, que parecía a punto de colapsar por lo vivido, ella asintió con tal de calmar por completo cualquier duda probable en la chica, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la castaña estaba sobre ella y Harry, sus labios firmemente unidos a los de ella. Al pasar la sorpresa ambas se separaron, sonrieron, y juntas besaron la mitad de los labios del chico, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más.

"Qué asco," agregó una nueva voz, una que aparentaba ser la de un niño de seis años, las chicas saltaron aterradas ante la posibilidad que esto implicaba.

Solo que en vez de una figura humana, era un huron quien les observaba con algo símil a desdén.

"¿Le… le, Legolas?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras que Luna se alzaba y se dirigía rumbo a la criatura, para la consternación de la castaña.

El huron observó a Luna por algunos instantes, gruñendo todo el tiempo, solo para ser interrumpido por la rubia, "Eres el tercer enlace, el último eslabón para que Harry pueda ingresar a este plano." Las palabras de Luna sacaron a Hermione de su estupefacción, comprendiendo que la euforia anterior se debía no solo al hecho de que Harry estaba con vida, sino de que ahora eran seres completos, en mente, cuerpo y finalmente en espíritu.

Intentó gritar en horror ante esa posibilidad, para cuando Luna hizo lo impensable.

"¿HE? ¡Qué haces…! ¡No sabes quien soy…! NO INMUNDA MOCOSA, NO… un poco más a la derecha por favor… allí, sí allí… eso, continua plebeya, continua."

Hermione observaba incrédula como Luna Lovegood, una 'Humana de trece años,' Elfa de tan solo dos años, y por lo general inocencia encarnada, estaba rascándole la oreja a Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, (Acrónimo que se traduce como, 'vuelo de la muerte'.) el peor y más perverso villano que jamás haya conocido el mundo mágico.

Y ambos aparentaban estar disfrutándolo…

Intentó voltear en dirección de Harry con tal de despertarle y preguntarle en que demonios estaba pensando, para cuando algo heló su sangre, el cuerpo ya no estaba, simplemente se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno, estuvo a punto de gritar en terror para cuando un sentimiento de fastidio recorrió su enlace.

"Tranquila mocosa, solo ha ingresado en su 'cuerpo humano' en el plano de los susodichos," Comentó la voz infantil de Voldemort, ahora Legolas, o Lord Legolas para los plebeyos.

Hermione intentó protestar solo para detenerse cuando posó sus ojos en dicho animal, el cual se encontraba alojado en los brazos de Luna, (justo en medio de sus pechos.) recibiendo caricias por parte de la rubia.

La castaña intentó reprocharle, pero incluso ella sabía que a estas alturas, Legolas, (Se negaba a admitir o llamarlo Voldemort,) era una parte de ellas, aparentemente no tan cercana como Luna o Harry, pero sí lo suficiente como para asegurar lealtad, al estar su vida ligada con las suyas, (O mejor dicho, encadenada.)

La chica suspiró antes de asentir y enfocar su energía en los tres presentes, dirigiéndolos a la ahora intensa y muy rastreable (para ella al menos,) presencia de Harry James Potter, (O Eru.) necesitaba respuestas, (Y si tuviera la edad requerida, una bebida.) y solo él podrá responderlas.

En un simple pestañeo, dos elfas y un huron fueron envueltos en oscuridad, desapareciendo con dirección a Godric Hollow, a sabiendas de que la verdadera aventura, apenas comenzaba.

_**Continuará…**_

"_**Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos, más cerca." **_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero un virus se alojó en mi disco duro y volvió corruptos todos mis archivos, haciéndoles inservibles e insalvables, eso me desanimó bastante, pero por suerte mi musa está regresando nuevamente, (También tuve suerte de haber respaldado días antes la información del trabajo, lastima pasó antes de que respaldara la información personal.)**_

_**Bueno, eso al menos es la versión corta de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente en mi vida, poco a poco recupero mi ritmo, así que esperen actualizaciones dentro de poco. **_

_**Para los que esperaban otra chica, lo lamento, pero esta idea me vino a la mente y no pude quitármela de la cabeza, simplemente me agradó la imagen de Legolas, el señor de los hurones, el maligno, el poderoso, el que se derrite cuando le rascan tras las orejas, un toque de humor a una historia que hasta los momentos ha sido ligeramente seria. **_

_**No mucho para volver esto una comedia, pero si el necesario por ahora. **_


End file.
